This invention relates to a block lock for connecting two chain ends according to the features in the preamble of claim 1.
Connecting the ends of chains, in particular of round steel link or flat link chains, together by means of a chain lock in order to provide a chain sling for a respective application case is known from the prior art. Such a chain lock is also called a block lock or a chain block lock for connecting link chains that in particular are configured as round steel link or flat link chains. Such a lock for connecting two link chains shall henceforth be called a block lock.
Such a block lock is disclosed in, for example, DE 197 43 025 C1. Accordingly, two block lock halves, which extend substantially in the longitudinal direction as longitudinal bodies, wherein the longitudinal direction of the body extends in the longitudinal direction of the chain, are inserted into one another so that they lock to form two seating openings for a respective terminal chain link.
To this end, the respective terminal chain links are inserted in a lock half and the block lock is locked by inserting the two lock halves into one another.